You're Being a Jerk
by Everlasting Hello
Summary: A new girl is in Rei's class. A very cute new girl.
1. First Part

A/N - This story uses a lot of fanmades, so if you don't know who someone is than I suggest googling them or going on the Vocaloid wiki. Also, the title of this story was the first thing that popped into my head. One of these days I'll come up with a title before I post a story, but for now you'll have to put up with this.

* * *

><p>Rei woke up to the sound of his alarm clock. The black-haired boy rolled over and swatted the noisy device off of his bedside table. It landed on the snooze button, silencing its screech. He looked down at it for a second, then rolled back over.<p>

_Just a few more minutes,_ he thought. _I can sleep for a few more minutes._ He woke up to a new screech, one that did not have a snooze button.

"Rei, if you do not get up right this freaking minute we are going to be late!" Rui stood in the doorway to his bedroom, her hands on her hips and a bossy look on her face.

"Go away!" Rei yelled as he pulled the covers up over his head.

"Nuh-uh! We are NOT being late again! Get up!" She yanked the covers off of him, almost pulling him off the bed in the process.

"Fine, I'm getting up! Get out!"

"I'm leaving in five minutes, with or without you," Rui said as she left, taking his covers with her. Rei sighed as he got up and got dressed. He let out a bigger sigh as he walked into the bathroom and saw his reflection. His hair looked like it had exploded while he slept. He grabbed the hairbrush and started trying to tame the mess.

"Rei, are you ready to go?"

"Not quite." Rui walked into the bathroom and watched him struggle with his hair for a few seconds, then snorted and grabbed the hairbrush from him. "Hey!"

"Shut up," she snapped as she turned him to face her. "If you weren't so helpless with this mess you call hair then I wouldn't have to do this." She ran the brush through his hair a few times, then spun him to face the mirror. Rei stared at his reflection.

"How did you-"

"Magic. Now let's go." Rei decided to drop the subject as he grabbed his school books and followed his sister out the door.

"Hey, Rei, did you do your algebra homework?" Rei glanced up from his locker. Miku Zatsune (who, unlike most girls, went by her last name instead of her first) twirled a chunk of her long black hair around a finger as she tilted her head at him. She had a habit of playing with her hair without noticing, but when your hair reached all the way to your knees even when it was pulled up you kind of had a right to mess with it. Rei reached into his locker and grabbed his algebra book.

"Let me guess, you didn't do it," he said as he pulled out the previous night's homework and handed it to her. Her red eyes lit up happily.

"Thanks, you're a life-"

"Good morning, Rei!" Zatsune frowned. Rei was smashed into his locker as Neru Akita glomped him. He couldn't help noticing the face Zatsune was making at him. The black-haired girl made no attempts to hide her extreme dislike of Neru, even though the blond was Rei's girlfriend. She cleared her throat angrily as the blond girl continued to hug Rei and chatter about God-knows-what. Finally she gave up on talking to her friend and turned to leave.

"I'll give this back to you on the way to third period, okay?" Rei nodded to her before she left. Zatsune practically stomped into her first period class. She headed to her seat, which was right behind where Rei usually sat. As she pushed her bag under her chair she noticed that a stranger sat in the seat next to Rei's. It was a girl, with long blond hair pulled back in a ponytail and wide green eyes. She was wearing glasses, which made her eyes seem even bigger, and jumped slightly when Zatsune spoke to her.

"Hi, I'm Miku Zatsune, most just call me Zatsune. Who are you?"

"I'm Lenka Kagamine. Um...nice to meet you." Zatsune noticed that the girl's hands were shaking slightly. Was she scared? That would be a first. Even though she had pitch-black hair and scarlet eyes, Zatsune was not a very intimidating person.

"Why are you so shaky?" The girl glanced down at her hands, then folded them together in her lap.

"I'm...not good with people. I don't like being surrounded by strangers." Zatsune smiled.

"I don't think anyone likes being surrounded by people they don't know. But don't worry, I'll help you out." The girl looked up at her and frowned.

"You just met me, you don't even know anything about me besides my name." Zatsune shrugged and sat down in her seat.

"You seem like a good person to me. You don't look like an ax-murder or a serial rapist, so I think we'll get along just fine." Lenka's lips curved up in a small smile, but before Zatsune had a chance to say anything else she noticed Neru walking through the door. She glanced at where Lenka was sitting. _Oh crap, she's in Neru's seat,_ she thought. Before she had a chance to warn Lenka, the other blond noticed.

"Um, what are you doing?" Lenka looked up at Neru.

"I'm...sitting here?" Neru gave the smaller girl a patronizing smile.

"And you're simultaneously stealing my spot. I suggest you move." Lenka hesitated. "There are plenty of empty desks over there, sweetie," Neru said as she pointed to the other side of the room. Zatsune's eyes narrowed. Neru sounded like she was talking to a four-year-old. "I'm not joking. Get up-"

"Leave her alone." Neru's head jerked toward Zatsune.

"This isn't any of your business. I suggest you-"

"Neru?" All three girls looked toward the voice. None of them had noticed Rei walking into room and over to them. His yellow eyes flicked from one face to another before settling on his girlfriend's. "What's going on?"

"Oh, hey! I was just talking to the new girl here, just a little misunderstanding." She gave Lenka a sudden smile, and Lenka realized that the other blond was just being nice for this black-haired boy. "She was just about to move, right?" Lenka bit her lip, then grabbed her bag and stood up.

"I'm sorry." Zatsune's head jerked toward Rei, and red eyes stared into yellow ones for a moment. Then she too picked up her stuff and stood. She followed the blond girl across the room, and when Lenka found a desk that wasn't occupied Zatsune took the one behind it. Rei watched them sit down, then turned to Neru.

"Who's that?" Neru glanced over at the other blond as she sat down in her seat.

"Just some new girl, I didn't catch her name." She tried to start her chatter again, but Rei interrupted her.

"Does Zatsune know her?"

"How am I supposed to know?" Neru snapped. "Have you ever considered that your friend might be into girls? Maybe it's 'love at first sight'." Rei's head whipped toward her. His face looked calm, but his eyes burned with anger.

"Don't talk about Zatsune like that," he practically growled. Neru's attitude pulled a 180 degree turn as she realized that she'd hit a nerve.

"I'm sorry, I didn't-"

"You don't know Zatsune at all, so don't even mention her if you're just going to say stupid stuff like that." Neru's eyes narrowed, and for a second she felt the strong urge to slap her boyfriend. She decided to pull a different string. Her yellow eyes filled with tears as she looked down at the floor.

"I'm sorry, but how am I supposed to get to know her when she hates me? All I do is try to be nice to her, but she won't warm up at all. And now she's going to turn that other girl against me as well." Rei looked at her, then at the wall. He felt so frustrated with her sometimes, he didn't even know why they were still together. "You don't hate me, right?" Her voice was so sweet that it made him want to gag. He finally looked back at her.

"No, I don't hate you." Neru smiled and leaned over to give him a quick kiss. A mere second later the teacher walked in, a few minutes late as usual.

Zatsune let out a long sigh as she walked into seventh period. It was the last class of the day, and she had it with Lenka. She had been helping the blond all day, finding her between periods so that she could help her find her next class before quickly running to her own room. It was a bit stressful, but she couldn't stand the idea of the girl wandering the hallways alone. She noticed Rei and froze for a second, then smiled as she realized that Neru didn't have this class with them. She then frowned as she realized that the teacher in this class insisted on everyone sitting in alphabetical order, going left to right across the rows. Weird guy.

"Hey, Rei!" Rei glanced up. He merely blinked as Zatsune and Lenka walked towards him. "You remember Lenka, right?" Zatsune couldn't help tilting her head as she asked. Rei glanced at Lenka and nodded. The blond girl took a step back and bit her lip nervously. This boy was Neru's boyfriend. She didn't want to risk that girl's anger again. Zatsune looked back at her and grinned. "There's nothing to be scared of. He doesn't bite." The bell rang and was closely followed by the teacher's voice.

"Sit down, miss Zatsune."

"Play nice, you two!" Zatsune whisper-yelled as she walked to the back of the room. The teacher glanced up and noticed Lenka.

"Ah, miss...Kagamine, yes?" He glanced down at some papers on his desk. "You'll be sitting next to mister Kagene. Try not to eat him." Lenka's eyes widened as she stuttered.

"W-w-what?"

"Just sit down," Rei muttered. She glanced down at him, then took her seat. The teacher walked to the front of the class and started talking about something that flew right over Lenka's head (algebra, her schedule said). After just a few minutes another teacher came in and spoke to theirs. He frowned, then turned to the class.

"Please excuse me for a minute. Try to keep the noise down to a dull roar." The two teachers left, and a low hum of chatter started as soon as the door closed. Lenka looked back at Zatsune, who guestered at Rei and moved her hand like she was using a sock puppet.

_What?_ Lenka mouthed.

_Talk to him,_ Zatsune mouthed back. Lenka looked at Rei. The black-haired boy was staring pointedly at the wall, ignoring her gaze.

_He scares me,_ she mouthed at Zatsune. This got her an eye-roll from the red-eyed girl. Lenka turned back around and glanced at Rei again, then looked at the board. A minute turned into minutes, and as time dragged by she got bored. Lenka crossed her arms on her desk and laid her head down. For a while she just thought about the day, turning over all that had happened in her mind. Her eyes closed as she dozed off.

Rei kept his eyes fixed on the wall for several minutes, then they slowly wandered over to the blond sitting next to him. He had to admit, she was kind of cute, in a quiet-little-smart-girl kind of way. She was one of those girls that looked good with glasses. He reached over and carefully wrapped his fingers around the corner of her frames. Her mouth twitched, but she didn't wake up as he gently pulled the glasses off of her face. Zatsune watched him from the back of the room, her eyes narrowed. Rei glanced back at her, and for the second time that day red eyes stared into yellow. He broke the staring contest and glanced at Lenka as he slid her glasses into the pocket of his jacket. With glasses, she was cute. With them off, she was kind of... pretty? The teacher walked back into the room just before the bell rang.

"Have a good day! We'll finish the lesson tomorrow," he said as students poured out of the room. The bell woke Lenka up, and she looked around in confusion as she tried to remember where she was.

"Where... my glasses..." She felt around on her desk and the floor, her eyes widening with panic.

"Hey, Lenka." She looked up and squinted slightly as she struggled to see who was talking to her.

"Zatsune?" The black-haired girl nodded, then realized Lenka probably couldn't see the action.

"Yeah, it's me," she said as she grabbed Lenka's bag and handed it to the blond. "I know who has your glasses." Lenka looked up in confusion.

"Who?" Zatsune grinned.

"A certain mister Kagene..."

Rei opened his locker and started shuffling through his books. People pressed against him, some almost shoving him into the lockers as they struggled through the crowded hallways.

"REI KAGENE!" The busy hum died down a bit as some of the people around him stopped to see who had yelled. He turned to see Lenka pushing her way through the crowd toward him. The blond slammed into him, knocking him back against the lockers. If she was embarrassed she didn't show it; at the moment she just looked ticked off. Her face was a mere inch from his, and he realized with some amusement that she had to be that close to see him clearly. "I know you have my glasses, Rei. Give them back!"

"Why would I have your glasses?" He noticed that the hallway around them had cleared a bit as people formed a ring to watch. Nosy teenagers. Zatsune was at the very edge of the ring, watching with a wide grin on her face.

"Give them back, now!" His eyes flicked back to Lenka. He slid a hand into his pocket and felt her glasses.

"I don't have anything of yours."

"Liar!" Okay, this girl was hot when she was mad. A smile played across his mouth as he pulled her glasses out.

"Unless, of course, these are what you're looking for?" His hand shot above his head as she tried to grab it. Rei easily held her glasses just beyond her reach as Lenka struggled to grab them. "If you want them back, you're gonna have to do something." Lenka stopped and crossed her arms.

"Like what?"

"Kiss me." Rei heard a gasp from the ring and assumed it came from Zatsune. He didn't really know why he had said what he just did, but it was too late to go back now. Lenka's eyes narrowed as she considered kicking this arrogant jerk where no guy wants to get hit. Her hands curled into small fists as she glared at him. Zatsune took a step forward.

"Rei, don't-" She stopped as Lenka suddenly jerked forward and kissed her tormentor. It happened so fast that it would require high-speed cameras to show the moment of contact. Rei was surprised, and offered no resistance as she pulled his arm down and snatched her glasses. The blond put her glasses back on, and as she looked around she realized how many people were watching. A faint blush crept onto her cheeks as she shoved her way through the crowd and walked down the hall. The crowd dispersed, and Rei turned back to his locker.

"Rei Kagene, what the heck was that?" Zatsune was shaking with rage. He looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Why did you make her do that? It was downright mean." He didn't answer. He stared at his books as he played the last few minutes in his head. He didn't really know why he did what he did.

"Neru saw it. You're gonna reap a freaking whirlwind for this," Zatsune growled. Rei looked around. His girlfriend was nowhere in sight now.

"Why do you care? You don't even like Neru."

"I also don't like players!" His head jerked torwards her.

"I am not-"

"You have a girlfriend! You don't kiss other people when you have a girlfriend! Don't you understand anything?" She let out a shriek of frustration and turned away.

"Zatsune-"

"Leave me alone!" she yelled. Rei watched helplessly as his friend stormed off. In less than five minutes, he had successfully ticked off three girls. His phone was going to get quite a workout tonight as he did some damage control.

Rui stared at him when they got home.

"Oh, let me guess, you're mad, too?" She didn't say anything, just went to her room and closed the door. Rei picked up his cellphone and flopped down on the couch. The first one he called was Zatsune.

"I don't want to talk to you."

"Then why did you answer the phone?" He heard a low growl from her.

"Listen, Zatsune, I wasn't really thinking earlier. I didn't mean to cheat on Neru, I just wanted to see if Lenka would actually do it. I was... being stupid, I guess." He heard a snort.

"Being stupid? You are stupid if you would even think of doing something like that." There was a pause. "Hey, Rei? Can I ask you something?" She didn't sound very angry anymore, which was quite a relief.

"Sure."

"What do you think about her? Lenka, I mean."

"What do I think about her?" Rei stared up at the ceiling. "I dunno. Why do you ask?"

"Never mind. I was just..." Zatsune's voice trailed off. "Make sure you apologize to her, okay? Don't make a big fuss about it, cause I think you already embarrassed her enough today, just make sure you tell her you're sorry. You are sorry, right?" Rei nodded as he answered.

"Yeah, of course. So, are we good?" He heard a small giggle and imagined Zatsune playing with her hair.

"Yes, we're good. But if you ever do something like this again, I will put needles in your food." She hung up before he had a chance to answer. Rei stared at his phone for a minute. He knew it would be a lot harder to patch things up with Neru than it was with Zatsune, but he didn't have Lenka's number. He would have to wait until tomorrow to apologize to her, so he took a deep breath and called his girlfriend. The phone rang and rang, but he didn't get an answer. He tried again, and this time it went to voicemail on the first ring. Neru was avoiding him. He gave up and dropped his phone on the floor. He had fixed one problem, and he would fix another tomorrow. Maybe it would be better to give Neru some space and let her calm down.

* * *

><p>AN - Hmm...Zatsune and Lenka... -shot-

ANYWAYS, I'm pretty happy that Len isn't in this story. But then again, Rei and Lenka are both based off him, so he's kinda there...in spirit? I don't know. Baby steps.

There will be a part two to this. I already have it all typed up and ready to be edited, so it will probably be posted in a few days unless I get distracted by Higurashi or something.

P.S. - Valentine's Day is tomorrow. Send some chocolates to the person(s) you love so that he/she/they won't get mad at you while I watch violent anime and contemplate my life.


	2. Last Part

A/N - And here is the promised part two of this. Before I get into the story, I would like like to reply to VictimOfDoubt's review because it totally MADE MY DAY -

1) No, I do not like Rei/Rui either. So no offense taken.

2) Yes, Rei is rather hot, in my opinion. I also think that Len can be hot, but he's mostly portrayed as cute.

Now that that's out of the way, on to the story~

* * *

><p>"Are you gonna be okay by yourself?" Lenka looked up and blinked.<p>

"I'll be fine. Why are you asking, Rinto?" Her brother sighed as he leaned his head against the steering wheel.

"I heard what happened yesterday, with that guy-"

"It's nothing. I can take care of myself." Rinto frowned as he looked over at her.

"I can't believe we don't have any classes together," he muttered. Lenka brushed a length of blond hair behind her ear.

"Just think of this as a learning experience. Everything will be just fine." Rinto nodded slowly.

"If you need me for anything, don't be afraid to come get me."

"Geez, you act like I'm a baby or something," Lenka said as she grabbed her bag and opened the car door. Rinto got out as well, and the two siblings went their seperate ways. When Lenka got to the school building she saw that she was early, so she went to the bathroom to check her hair and make sure it wasn't doing anything weird. As she looked into the mirror she heard the door open and noticed a flash of yellow in the glass. She turned to see Neru standing behind her.

"Hey, you're... Neru, right?" The other blond didn't reply, she just glared at Lenka.

_Slap!_

Lenka stepped back, her hand flying to her cheek. "What the crap?" she snapped.

"That is for kissing my boyfriend, you harlot," Neru snarled.

"You don't understand-" Neru snatched Lenka's glasses and dropped them to the floor. Lenka heard a loud crunch before Neru shoved her to the ground.

"And that is so that you won't ever make a move on him again. Just leave us alone!" Neru turned and left, slamming the door behind her. Lenka just sat there for a second, her cheek stinging as she stared at the door. She started feeling the floor around her carefully until she found the crushed remains of her glasses. Neru had stomped on them, breaking both lenses. Lenka's eyes watered as she felt fear and anger boil together inside her. She was without her glasses again because of that stupid Rei, and now she couldn't get them back. She was practically blind without them.

Zatsune shoved her way through the usual hallway crowd. As she struggled towards her locker she noticed Lenka a few feet ahead. The blond was clinging closely to the lockers, and seemed to be having trouble getting through all the people.

"Morning, Lenka! Need some help?" Lenka glanced back at her, and that's when Zatsune saw that her glasses were missing. The blond girl's eyes were full of tears, and her cheek still had red marks on it. "What happened?" Zatsune asked as she grabbed Lenka's wrist.

"I-I don't-" Lenka was struggling to control herself. She was confused by all the people and felt so completely lost, like a little kid when they're separated from their parents in the store.

"It's okay. Do you need help getting to your locker?" Lenka nodded miserably. "Okay, I'll lead you there." Lenka stuttered out her thanks as Zatsune dragged her down the hall.

When the two girls got to first period, Zatsune managed to calm Lenka down some. The black-haired girl's hands curled into fists as her friend quietly explained what had happened.

"Do you have an extra pair with you?" she asked. Lenka shook her head.

"I have an extra pair at home, but none with me."

"Can someone take you home or go pick them up for you?"

"The only person who could do that is Rinto. I don't know what class he has right now." Zatsune tilted her head.

"Rinto?"

"He's my brother," Lenka said.

"Oh. I didn't know you had a brother."

Rei walked into first period and noticed the two girls talking. He remembered the promise he had made to Zatsune and headed towards them.

"Hey, Lenka-" Zatsune looked up.

"Rei, don't-"

"Rei's here?" Lenka turned and saw a person that she assumed was the black-haired boy walking towards her. He stopped next to her desk.

"Look, I'm sorry for what I did yesterday. It was childish and-" He stopped talking when he noticed the look on her face. The blond looked down at her hands and clasped them tightly together.

"Please, leave." Her voice was cold. Rei stared at her in confusion.

"Lenka, I-"

"Don't," Zatsune muttered. He looked at her. _Just go_, his friend mouthed. Rei's eyes flicked from one girl to the other, then he finally turned and left.

"Is he gone?" Lenka asked.

"Yeah."

_It's all his fault_, Lenka thought. _If he had just left me alone, this wouldn't have happened._

"I can help you this period, then we can go find Rinto after class. Does that sound okay to you?" Zatsune said. Lenka nodded.

"Yeah. Thanks, Zatsune." The black-haired girl smiled.

"Don't mention it. I told you yesterday that I'm here for you." The bell rang, and was closely followed by the teacher entering the room. Lenka glanced over at Zatsune as people hurried to their seats. She was lucky to have someone who was willing to look out for her, no matter what.

Rei kept looking over at Lenka throughout the class. He couldn't stop thinking about how she had acted, how angry she had been. Was she still fuming over yesterday? Neru glanced over and frowned. She had seen Rei talking to Zatsune and Lenka just before class began, and now he was staring at the other blond. She clicked her nails on her desk and twisted her mouth. She had seen what had happened yesterday when that girl kissed Rei. That nasty little girl. She was going to have to talk to Lenka again after class.

Near the end of class, Zatsune asked the teacher if he could pull up Rinto's schedule on the computer and tell them where he was going to be next period. After the bell rang, she and Lenka quickly left to go find Rinto. Neru followed after them. She noticed how Zatsune was holding one of Lenka's wrists tightly, and wondered once again if the black-haired girl was into girls. She saw them slip inside a classroom, then come out a minute later with a blond guy with them. Zatsune waved good-bye as she left, and the two blonds hurried down the hall. Neru followed a few feet behind. She saw that this guy was holding one of Lenka's hands as they walked and frowned. Was he Lenka's boyfriend or something? The two stopped and he quickly whispered something to her. She whispered back angrily, but it seemed that he had won. They stopped again outside the bathrooms, and Lenka stayed in the hall while the boy slipped inside. Neru smiled. Now or never.

"Hey!" Lenka jerked at the voice. She turned, her face pale, towards Neru.

"What do you want?" Neru got right up in Lenka's face, forcing her to take a step back.

"So, having a boyfriend isn't enough for you? Do you have to steal everyone else's?" Neru asked.

"What?" Lenka blinked in confusion. "I wasn't trying to steal anyone-"

"Liar!" Neru shoved Lenka, slamming her back into the wall. "I told you to stay away from Rei!"

"I haven't done anything to Rei!" Lenka snapped back.

"I saw what you did yesterday-"

"He told me to!" Neru made a low noise in her throat.

"Liar. He would never do something like that. He knows he's mine." Lenka couldn't resist rolling her eyes.

"Listen, you possessive psycho, I only kissed Rei because it was the only way to get my glasses back. He told me I had to!"

"He would never-" Neru was suddenly shoved to the ground. Rinto stood over her, glaring down at her.

"Stay away from my sister!"

_ Sister?_ Neru thought. She got to her feet. She looked from Rinto to Lenka, then back again. "I hope you know your sister's a whore who hangs out with a freaking lesbian. I hope you know that nobody will want anything to do with any of you once they find out," she growled. Lenka jerked while Rinto's eyes narrowed.

"You're the only whore I see here," he said. Neru frowned, then just shrugged.

"I don't care what you think, and neither will anyone else." She turned and left. Rinto looked at Lenka and saw that she was scared.

"Hey, ignore her-"

"That was a threat, Rinto," Lenka said. "You know how rumors are. They spread and spread, and nothing can put them out." Rinto shook his head.

"You're giving her too much power. She can't do anything to you."

"Remember what happened at the last school?" Lenka looked up at him, her eyes wide. Rinto frowned. He remembered very well. Someone had started a rumor about them, and it had spread and mutated until they had been forced to leave. Now here they were, and someone was threatening to do it again. He sighed and took Lenka's hand in his own.

"Come on. Let's go home."

The car was eerily quiet while Rinto drove. Lenka finally broke the silence.

"I think when she said lesbian... she was referring to Zatsune. That's the only girl I've been talking to." Rinto kept his eyes on the road.

"Is she really-"

"No, not as far as I can tell." Lenka pulled on the end of her ponytail. "She's the only person who's been nice to me since we got here. I would hate to screw everything up for her."

"Don't worry about it. Everything will be fine." Lenka let out a sigh. "Why is that girl so mad at you?" She looked over at Rinto.

"Do you remember that boy I kissed yesterday?" He nodded. "That's her boyfriend." Rinto winced.

"Catfight in the making," he said. Lenka nodded.

"He's just a jerk. He needs to stay away."

Rei set his lunch tray down on the table and sat down next to his black-haired friend.

"Hey, Zatsune, where's Lenka?" She looked at him and frowned.

"Lenka left with Rinto earlier." He blinked.

"Rinto?"

"Her brother," Zatsune explained.

"Oh. Why was she so mad in first period?"

"Cause your girlfriend blew up at her."

"What?" Zatsune took a deep breath.

"Didn't you notice Lenka wasn't wearing glasses?" Rei tilted his head and thought.

"I thought maybe she was wearing contacts or something." Zatsune shook her head.

"No, Neru broke Lenka's glasses before school. She also hit her and told her to stay away from you." Rei frowned. He looked down at the tray as he thought over what Zatsune had said. He suddenly stood up.

"Keep an eye on my tray for me," he said. Zatsune didn't reply, she just watched Rei as he walked off and headed for Neru's table. The blond girl was talking to some red-headed girl and laughing.

"Can you believe anyone would even want to touch her? I guess that's brotherly love for you."

"Neru."

"Hm?" She looked up at Rei and smiled. "Hey, Rei! Have a seat." She motioned for the red-headed girl to move.

"Can we talk somewhere private?" Neru looked up at him and frowned.

"What do you want to talk about?" He just jerked his head towards the door. Neru sighed. "Fine. Save my seat."

She got up and followed him out of the lunchroom. Once they were in the hallway, she asked him again.

"What is it?" He turned and looked at her.

"Did you do something to Lenka this morning?" Neru jerked back.

"What? Who?"

"You know full well who I'm talking about. Did you break her glasses this morning?"

"What is it to you? You stole them yesterday." Rei's eyes narrowed.

"I was just messing with her. I didn't break them." Neru shrugged.

"I guess she just 'messed' with you, too."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"She was being a whore yesterday, Rei. Who knows how many guys she kissed over the years." Rei gritted his teeth.

"I told her to." For a second Neru looked surprised at hearing what Lenka had said come out of Rei's mouth. Then she just shrugged again.

"... I understand it now." Rei raised an eyebrow.

"Understand what?"

"Understand you. Think about it. She's blond, like me. She wears her hair in a ponytail, like me. Face it, Rei, she's just a watered-down version of me. That's why you did it." Rei blinked as she laughed. "Of course, she's rather 'underdeveloped' compared to me." He frowned, then annoyance spread across his face. "Oh come on, Rei, don't pretend like you didn't notice."

"I did not check out the new girl's chest," he growled.

"Of course you didn't. There's nothing to look at," Neru said. Rei's eyes darkened with anger.

"You're wrong about me. And I have been wrong about you for a long time. You're nothing but a dog." Neru made a small noise as her face went red. "If this is the real way you act, then I think I don't want you anymore."

"Oh, come on, Rei! Don't be so stupid! She's just some stupid girl." Rei shook his head.

"Zatsune has been right about you all along," he said. Neru's eyes flooded with anger.

"Fine! If you'd rather listen to your lezzy friend and go chasing after shrimp, be my guest! Don't come crying to me when you're not happy!" Neru turned and slammed the door open. Rei watched her leave. He walked in a few seconds later and made his way to Zatsune's table. She looked up at him with a question in her eyes.

"I dumped her," Rei said as he sat down.

"Yes! Go you!" Zatsune said as she held up her hand. Rei smiled as he gave her a high five. He had never seen Zatsune's face light up so fast.

"I want to tell Lenka that I'm sorry for everything, " he said. She nodded. "I can drive you over to her house after school, if you want."

"Here we are, the Kagamine house." Zatsune looked over at Rei. "Do you want me to come in with you? Keep her from chopping you into little bits?" Rei swallowed. Zatsune had this way of saying things that was really unnerving.

"Um, no thank you. Do you think she's still mad?"

"Probably," Zatsune chirped. "Here, take this." Rei blinked as she handed him a plastic container.

"What's this?"

"Cookies. Use them as a peace offering." He raised an eyebrow.

"Seriously?"

"Yes, seriously! Now get going!"

Rei got out of the car and walked up the steps. He hesitated at the front door, then rang the doorbell. The door opened a few moments later.

"Who are you?" Rinto asked. Rei swallowed again.

"Rei Kagene. Can I speak to Lenka?" Rinto tilted his head.

"What do you want sis for?"

_Sis?_ Rei thought. _This is her brother?_

"I just need to talk to her about some stuff. Can I please-"

"Wait a sec." Rinto frowned. "Rei? Aren't you that Neru girl's boyfriend?"

"Well, I was-"

The door slammed in his face. Rei stared at the door for a second, then turned to leave. He stopped as he noticed Zatsune getting out of the car.

"He doesn't want me to talk to her-"

"No dip, Sherlock," Zatsune said as she grabbed Rei's wrist and led him around the house. The black-haired girl let him go and started searching the ground near the house.

"What are you-" Rei stopped as Zatsune took a step back and threw a pebble at one of the windows on the second floor. She did this twice more before the curtains pulled back and the window opened. Lenka leaned out the window.

"What are you doing here?" she called down.

"Rei wants to talk to you. Can he come up?" Lenka looked at Rei and frowned.

"I've got nothing to say to him." Zatsune started to reply, but Rei beat her to it.

"I have cookies!" he yelled as he held up the container. Zatsune laughed as Lenka gave him a look that said she wasn't amused.

"If I wanted cookies I'd go make some," she said.

"But these are already made. All you have to do is listen to me for a minute." Lenka tapped her nails on the windowsill slowly.

"Fine then. Go to the front door."

Rei and Zatsune walked back around the house and up to the door. Lenka opened it and let them in. She introduced Zatsune to Rinto, then caught Rei's eye and jerked her head towards the stairs. He followed her upstairs to her room.

"You wanted to talk, so talk," she said as she closed the window.

"I see that you got another pair of glasses," Rei said awkwardly. Lenka gave him a glare.

"No thanks to your girlfriend," she snarled.

"I'm not with Neru anymore."

"Eh?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Zatsune told me what happened, and I've had enough. I broke up with her." Lenka shrugged.

"So what? Did you come over here just to inform me of your new relationship status?"

"No, I came over here to say I'm sorry. For what I did and for what Neru did. I never wanted you to be embarrassed or hurt." Lenka shrugged again as she sat down on her bed.

"It's not gonna fix a single thing," she muttered as she pulled her bag over to her.

"What are you talking about?"

"Do you know why we moved here? Me and Rinto?" Rei shook his head. "Someone started a rumor at our old school that we were screwing each other."

Well, that was blunt.

"Were you...?"

"NO!" Lenka yelled. "Geez, what is with you and Rinto today?" Rei laughed as he sat down next to her.

"But you left that all behind." Lenka shook her head firmly.

"Neru said she thinks I'm just a whore and that Zatsune's a lesbian. She's gonna spread that to all her friends, and nobody will bother with the truth. It'll be just like the last place." Rei looked down at the floor.

"I won't let it be." Lenka looked at him. "No matter what Neru says, I'll make sure that everyone knows the real facts. I won't let that psycho chase you away."

"Why bother? I'm just some girl you barely know." Rei looked over and met her gaze.

"Zatsune is my friend, and I'm gonna stand up for her. If you're her friend, then I'll look out for you, too." Lenka looked down and studied her hands for a second.

"...That's sweet. Thanks." Rei smiled.

"Don't worry about it. So..." his voice trailed off.

"What?" Lenka asked. Rei gnawed on his lip for a few seconds as he thought.

"...Are you dating anybody?"

"WHAT?" Lenka jumped off the bed and put her hands on her hips. "Here I was thinking that you are a nice boy, and you go and start hitting on me?"

"It's just a question! No need to get so worked up." Lenka made a _tch _sound.

"I'm not going to go on a date with you, so don't bother even asking!" Rei fake-pouted at her. It was really hard to do, as he was fighting to keep from smiling at the look on her face.

"That's too bad. I think you're really cute, and would love to go out with you." Lenka blushed a deep red as she yanked him off the bed and dragged him to the door.

"Good bye, Rei!" She slammed the door behind him.

"Oh, come on! I was just joking!" Lenka gnawed on her lip for a few seconds, then slowly opened the door. "I think we started on the wrong foot, Lenka. Can we just start over?" Rei said. She nodded.

"Yeah, I think that would be best." Rei held out his hand to her.

"Hi, my name is Rei Kagene, and I think you're really cute." Lenka took the hand and shook it firmly, like they were adults at a business meeting.

"Hi, I'm Lenka Kagamine, and if you ever hit on me again I will cut your body into bits and cook you in an Easy-Bake oven."

* * *

><p>AN - And so ends the extremely fluffy story. C:<p>

Note - For those of you who don't know, an Easy-Bake oven is a little toy oven that children can use to bake cookies and brownies and other stuff that will give them diabetes. I think the ovens use a light bulb to bake the food, I'm not completely sure.


End file.
